Thank Yous and Birthdays
by DesireWithinMe
Summary: A short little drabble fic for Tentoo Appreciation Week!


_Here's a short little drabble fic for Tentoo Appreciation Week! ~ DesireWithinMe  
_

* * *

**Thank Yous and Birthdays**

**Rated K**

**Word Count… I don't know.**

* * *

The Doctor's and Rose's life together had always involved a lot of running. Whether it was from aliens, domestics, or, in the Doctor's case, Jackie Tyler when she wanted to give him the Tyler Slap.

They were running right now. To get to their daughter's birthday party, that is. Little Donna Tyler-Smith (Smith was added for legal issues, of course.) was finally turning four years old in Earth years. She had her father's eyes and knack for trouble, and mother's cheeky smile and caring nature. The couple had decided to name her after the most important woman in the universe and best temp in Chiswick, Donna Noble, because even after all this time, she was in their hearts and was missed dearly.

Rose had finally stopped running around the house, checking to see if they were all packed and ready to go. They wouldn't have to rush around so much if they had the TARDIS, but it was still growing. So, without a TARDIS in Pete's World, they had to use what the Doctor called 'domestic transport', which took time to get to places.

"Doctor! You ready?" Rose yelled, as the four year old next to her was starting to grow impatient. "Just a minute!" The Doctor yelled back at her. There was suddenly a loud bang, and Rose sighed despairingly.

"You need any help?" She was about to tell their daughter to stay there and wait when he called back.

"No!"

For a Time Lord, he sure wasn't very good with time… Even if he was part human.

"Mummy, can we go yet? I don't wanna be late for my party!" Donna whined.

"Just hang on a minute, alright? We have to wait for Daddy."

The Time Lord in question suddenly ran into the room. "Well, come on! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry."

Rose let out another sigh and picked up little Donna, finally managing to leave their home for the girl's party.

* * *

It was a nice little party they had with close friends, some Torchwood staff, and family. They had a lovely TARDIS blue cake baked specially for Donna, and you wouldn't believe the amount of presents she received. But the most special one had yet to be given. The Doctor was tucking Donna into bed when he suddenly pulled out an envelope from his suit jacket. With a sniff, he opened it and said to her, "this… Is the reason we were late this morning. I was finishing writing it when we had to leave." Donna tried to peek over it. "Would you like me to read it to you?" The Doctor asked. Donna nodded eagerly. "Yes please, Daddy." Truthfully, she had been expecting this letter and was looking forward to it. Her daddy had always written one for her and her mummy on their birthdays to tell them how much he loved them, as if he didn't tell them that everyday.

Grinning at her, the Doctor put on his 'brainy specs' and began to read.

"To my dearest Donna,

I hope you have had a brilliant fourth birthday. There are many more birthdays to come for you, and I hope to be there for each and every single one. When your mother told me that we were having a little girl I never expected her to be as beautiful as you. You were worth all of the struggles and tears. You are fantastically brilliant. I love you so much. More than you will ever know. Happy fourth birthday.

Signed, The Doctor/Daddy."

When he finished, Donna jumped out from under her blanket, and gave him a big hug and kiss. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you." The Doctor smiled at her, pulling her back in for another hug. "I love you too. Now," he said as he put her back under her blanket. "It's time for you to sleep. Goodnight." He placed a kiss on her forehead and made to leave. "Goodnight Daddy." Before he closed the door to his daughter's room, he watched her doze off, and he whispered softly, "love you."

Rose was standing in the corridor and smiling softly at him when he turned around, about to head to their bedroom.

"Hello. How much of that did you hear?"

"The whole thing. You're a wonderful dad." She said, pulling him in for kiss.

The Doctor's face turned red and he grinned. "Thanks. I try. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing."

Rose giggled. "Neither do I. But we'll figure it out together, yeah?"

"Together. Forever." He agreed.

* * *

The day was finally done, and the Doctor and Rose were curled up together in their bed. The latter was almost asleep while the former was gazing lovingly at her. Tentatively, he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for everything. Rose Tyler, I love you."


End file.
